Deathshipping- Emphasis on 'Death'
by MelvinApproved
Summary: Basically, I was bored, and since it's my favorite ship, I decided to write a Deathshipping one-shot. This contains a little blood, and is not well thought out (it IS just a one-shot) so beware... of my favorite ship. Focuses on only Yami no Mariku and Ryo Bakura. Please review!


Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever posted, so feel free to post negative reviews! It would help for you to tell me if I do something wrong so I appreciate it! Anyway, this is a Deathshipping one-shot, so it might be short. Hope you enjoy anyway! Wait, I should probably mention... I like gore, if the title of this fanfiction didn't say it already.

[Mariku POV]

I looked out my window, watching the cars drive along the street. It had been a year since the Battle City Tournament, and I had somehow been brought back from the Shadow Realm soon after. I didn't know how, but I was... grateful.

I had stolen a house from someone a while back. The previous owner wouldn't be needing it anytime soon... I made sure of that.

As I gazed into the yard, I noticed a boy walking along the sidewalk with his arms full of books. He was walking slowly and carefully, as to not drop the large pile of literature. He reminded me of someone.

The boy was young, with pale white hair and skin. It was hard, what with his hair covering most of his face, but I could just barely make out dark brown eyes.

The boy then tripped and fell, dropping his huge stack of books.

I watched him attempt to stand up, but fail. It was a little cute, seeing the albino boy repeatedly stumbling and tripping over his own feet.

I left the window, and went to grab a backpack. Once I had the bag, I left out the front door to see the boy attempting to pick up his books. When I walked over to him, he looked up at me, with the expressions of gratitude and bewilderment.

"T-thank you," the boy said. His voice was soft and sweet... too soft and sweet. I hated people who were too generous and kind... it reminded me of the Pharaoh and his friends. Then I realized who the boy reminded me of. _He looks exactly like Bakura._

"I brought you this... it might help."

The boy managed to smile. "Thank you. I can't carry all these bloody books everywhere by myself, you know," the Bakura look-alike replied.

"Why _are_ you carrying those?"

"They're for a project."

Mariku looked at a cover. It read, _The Occult and Its Dark History._

Really? What's the project?"

"I'm trying to summon demons. My friends think the Occult is utter hogwash, but I happen to like it. Do you like it?"

I smiled a mischievous smile. "Why yes, I love dark magic."

"Really?"

"Really. Believe me, I have a long history with spirits."

"I've never met anyone else who liked demons. Oh, sorry, I've been rude. My name is Ryo, Ryo Bakura. What's yours?"

I decided to tell him. "Yami no Mariku."

Ryo's eyes widened. "Y-yami Mariku? You're a Yami?"

"Why yes. Why, are you a hikari or something?"

Then it suddenly dawned on me. _He_ is _a hikari._ _Hikari Bakura._

"Yes... yes, I am."

By this time we had gathered all of the books and put them in the bag.

"Would you like to come to my house?"

I looked at Ryo. "Escuse me?"

"Y' know... we could mess around with magic, maybe have a duel or two... it might be fun."

"Sure, why not."

Ryo and I picked up the bag and walked over to his house, talking along the way about demons and spirits.

[Ryo POV]

The bag grew heavier and heavier as I walked, but eventually we got to my house. Or rather, apartment.

We tugged the bag up the two flights of stairs to my room. When we opened the door, I grinned, finally realizing how much I had been obsessed with the Occult. The floor had a pentagram on it, painted with red paint, while the room was a dark grey color on the walls and ceiling. Black candles hung on the walls, lighting the room dimly.

I looked over at Mariku, who was staring, with a wide, toothed smile. "You know, I'm liking the way you think. Could use a few corpses, though."

I stared at him. "Where would we get corpses?"

"Where do you think?"

"By... killing someone?"

"Exactly."

Before I had a chance to look at him, pain shot through my skull...

Everything turned dark...

But not before I heard...

The words...

"I think you look cute in red."

And now you know why it's called Deathshipping! And if you were confused with the ending, basically when Ryo was mooning over his beautiful room, Mariku had pulled out his Sennen Rod and stabbed him in the back of the skull, killing him instantly, because Ryo reminded him too much of Bakura. Please review!


End file.
